I LOVE U
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke begitu membencinya dan menganggap Sakura sebagai pengganggu. tapi, setelah apa yang dilakukan Sakura telah membuatnya sadar. bahwa ia...


**I LOVE U…**

Hari ini hari yang cerah di Konoha. Hati semua orang sangat bahagia. Sama seperti Sakura.. Dia semangat sekali hari ini. Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke bukan ninja pelarian lagi, karena dia berjasa melawan Madara Uchiha. Sakura sudah janjian dengan Naruto untuk membantu Sasuke membereskan rumahnya yang sudah lama tak ditempati. Sakura segera berangkat.

"OE, Sakura!!!" teriak Naruto. Dia langsung menyusul Sakura.

"Eh, Naruto! Ayo, ke rumah Sasuke!" kata Sakura tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumnya. Naruto tahu. Sakura pasti bahagia sekali Sasuke sudah pulang. Naruto memang sekarang tidak mencintai Sakura lagi. Ia sudah memiliki Hinata. Ia menyayangi Sakura sebagai bestfriendnya. Kedua ninja itu segera menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke," teriak Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke di depan rumahnya. Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo, mulai sasuke! Kami mau membantu kamu membereskan rumahmu!" sahut Naruto sambil masuk ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke segera masuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura terdiam. Sasuke masih seperti dulu. Dingin. Dia segera melangkah masuk. Ketiga sahabat itu segera melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Terdengar suara terbatuk-batuk dari rumah Sasuke. Busyet, debunya banyak banget.

"KYAAA!!" teriak Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura di dapur.

"Kecoak…!!! Tolong Naruto, Sasuke. Di rambutku. Tolong!" kata Sakura sambil berlarian berputar-putar sambil mengibas-kibaskan rambut pink pendeknya. Sasuke segera menghentikan langkah Sakura. Dia memegang tangan Sakura, dan mengambil kecoak itu dari rambut Sakura dan membuangnya.

"UH, terimakasih, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn!" kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Sakura.

Mereka sudah selesai membereskan rumah Sasuke. Sakura sudah memasak makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Selamat makan!" mereka bertiga makan dengan lahapnya.

"Uwah, Sakura, masakanmu enak sekali. Tapi masih enakan masakan Hinata!" Sahut Naruto. Upz! Dia melirik ke arah Sakura. CETTOKK!! sendok sayur mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, Sakura,,,sakit sekali!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak peduli," kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Sasuke mau tambah?" lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke.

"Sampai besok Sasuke!" kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan ketika pamit.

"Ya, terimakasih!" sahut Sasuke.

-

-

-

Keesokan harinya, ketiga sahabat itu pergi ke taman.

"Indah sekali bunganya!" terak sakura.

"UWAH, iya, lihat Sakura! Bunga Sakura itu indah sekali," kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura mendekati bunga Sakura. Mereka sibuk mengamati bunga itu. Sasuke menyusul mereka.

"Sasuke bukankah bunga itu cantik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke pendek. Sakura tersenyum. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan keasyikan mereka. Sakura lebih banyak bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Sakura, lapar tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"EHm,,iya, Naruto!" sahut Sakura. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk ke Ichiraku. Mereka makan. Tengah asyik-asiknya makan, Ino datang langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut.

"Ino, minggir!!!" teriak Sakura pada Ino. Ino pura-pura tak mendengar malah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang lebih erat. Sakura langsung menyusul Ino. Dia meneriaki Ino, "UH, INOOO!!!" teriaknya keras sampai penjual mie ramen terkejut bukan main. Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun, iya, nona kecil!" kata Ino menyentuh jidat Sakura.

"UUUHHH!" sakura langsung melotot ke arah ino sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari dahinya.

"Weeeew!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlalu pergi. Sakura segera melanjutkan makannya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sebal. Sasuke tidak suka jika gadis itu terlalu over padanya. Dia terlihat menyebalkan saat itu. Menyebalkan! Kenapa seenaknya melarang apa yang temannya lakukan padanya –bukan berarti dia suka- tapi, setidaknya ia bisa sendiri. Wanita yang menjengkelkan! Pengganggu! Sok perhatian! Saat itu, itu yang dipikirkannya. Memang, ia dan Sakura adalah sahabat…tapi…terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskannya. Menyebalkan!

-

-

-

Hari ini turun hujan, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berkumpul di rumah Sasuke. Waktu itu Sasuke sedang menulis laporan untuk Tsunade. Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Aduh, aku kebelet pipis, nih!" kata Naruto memecah kesunyian sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke sendirian di ruang kerja.

"Sasuke, boleh aku membantumu?" kata Sakura sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. Sasuke segera menepis tangan Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku?," teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura melihat Sasuke seakan tak percaya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Berisik!" kata Sasuke melihat Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Mata hijau dan hitam itu sekarang bertemu. Suasana senyap.

"Uwah, lega sekali. kenapa ribut-ribut?" kata Naruto memecah kesunyian. Sakura memandang Naruto. Dia berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil berlinang air mata. Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan dingin. Naruto yang kebingungan langsung mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu!" kata Naruto. Dia berhasil menghentikan Sakura tepat di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Naruto jangan ikuti aku!" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Naruto yang kebingungan segera masuk kembali ke rumah Sasuke karena terguyur hujan yang kian lebat.

-

-

-

Sakura hari ini terlihat lesu sekali. Seharian dia menangisi tindakan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Hari ini, meski malas, dia pergi ke kantor konoha karena dipanggil oleh Tsunade. Sampai di ruangan Tsunade, dia terkejut, dia malihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah ada disana. Dia menunduk.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, untuk memberikan misi penting. Di dekat Konoha, sedang ada musuh. Sebagian ninja sudah aku kerahkan ke sana. Tapi, sepertinya mereka mengalami kesulitan karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak!" kata Tsunade. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura segera meninggalkan desa. Mereka menuju hutan tempat peperangan itu terjadi. Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat sekali Sasuke dan Sakura saling berdiam satu sama lain. Mereka segera membatu di perang itu. Musuh terlalu banyak. Musuh itu mampu membuat mereka tak bergerak lagi. Chakra mereka juga terkunci. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terjatuh. Selain itu tubuh mereka penuh luka dan darah. Mereka tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dia menderita luka yang parah. Saat itu terlihat salah satu musuh mendekati Sasuke. Dia menginjak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"Huh! Inikah seorang ninja Konoha?" katanya sambil menendang tubuh Sasuke. Musuh itu segera mengambil kunainya dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa. Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tak mampu bangun, tubuhnya lemah. CRAASH!!! Darah membanjiri muka Sasuke. Dia terkejut. Tampak olehnya punggung Sakura mengeluarkan banyak darah. Musuh terkejut sekali karena kunainya kini mengenai perut Sakura. Tapi, dia kemudian tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Sakura langsung roboh di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura masih sempat tersenyum pada Sasuke yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku telah menganggumu, semoga kali ini tidak," kata Sakura menintikan air mata. Ia kini menutup matanya.

"Sakura…." Kata Sasuke lirih. Dia kemudian pingsan.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Dia pusing sekali. Dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Ketika dia pingsan bantuan baru datang, sehingga ia selamat.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke lirih, dia mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Dia merasa bersalah menyakiti hati Sakura. Tak disangkanya, Sakura yang dibencinya melindungi dan begitu menyayanginya.

"Sasuke.." kata Naruto dia berdiri dekat Sasuke. Dia sudah sembuh walau agak lemah dan masih banyak perban. Dia bersama Hinata.

"Naruto, mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Mana Sakura, Naruto! Apa dia sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ya, dia sudah sembuh. Tapi dia sekarang sudah pergi. Dia menitipkan ini padaku untukmu!" kata Naruto menyerahkan surat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membaca surat tersebut.

_Sasuke, aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu, __aku memang menyebalkan. Tapi, aku yakin kau senang sekali, karena aku akan pergi dari desa Konoha. Semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan karena tak ada aku. Sampai jumpa._

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya.

"AAAAAAARGHH!" teriaknya marah. Dia kehilangan Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Ia menyakiti hati Sakura yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, yang selalu menyayanginya. Di saat ia tahu, bahwa ia mulai mencintai Sakura.

-

-

-

Satu tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Sekarang Sasuke tak seperti dulu lagi, ia terlihat sangat sedih setiap hari. Naruto yang mejadi bestfriendnya hanya bisa menghibur Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua telah melakukan pencarian terhadap Sakura, tapi tak pernah menemukannya. Hari ini di desa Konoha ramai sekali. Ada pameran di desa itu. Suasana bertambah indah dengan adanya bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kantor konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke melihat bunga itu. Dia merasa teringat Sakura. Naruto hanya melihat sahabatnya itu dengan sedih.

"Masuk," kata Tsunade katika mendengar pintu diketuk. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto, terlebih lagi Sasuke terkejut di sana ada cewek berambut pink yang sudah panjang terurai menghadap Tsunade dan membelakangi mereka. Cewek itu menoleh. Sasuke terkejut. Dia tak mampu berkata apa pun. Inilah wanita yang selalu dicari dan dirindukannya selama ini. Sakura melihat mereka sebentar.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti senang melihat Sakura sudah pulang. Tapi bukan itu tujuanku memanggil kalian berdua, tetapi kalian kuperintahkan untuk membantu Sakura yang baru pulang menuju Desa hujan. Aku harap kalian segera datang kesana. Disana sedang terjadi pemberontakan." Jelas Tsunade.

Ketiga sahabat itu segera pergi ke desa Hujan. Mereka segera sampai ke desa itu.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut sekali. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Mereka bertiga lalu menyusuri desa. Mereka berhasil membantu desa hujan. Mereka segera kembali ke desa.

"Aku laper," kata Naruto. "Ayo ke Ichiraku," ajaknya pada Sasuke dan sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh harap.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku lelah!" kata Sakura berlalu. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang rambut panjang sakura dari belakang, lalu ia juga pulang. Ketika masuk ke rumah, ia melemparkan semua barang yang dilihatnya. Ia mengamuk. Ia kemudian duduk dan mencoba menghentikan amarahnya sekarang. Ia telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia harus menemui Sakura. Ia berlari. Hari itu sedang hujan. Tapi, dia tak peduli.

Ketika sampai di bangku tempatnya terakhir dengan Sakura yang menyimpan kenangan. Dilihatnya Sakura juga ada di tempat itu. Ternyata Sakura tak pulang. Ia berdiri menghadap bangku itu. Ia menangis. Tangisan tak terlihat yang bercampur dengan hujan. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura terkejut. Saat itu, Sakura akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera memegang tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kemari? Bukankah sekarang hujan?" kata Sakura sambil menunduk…ia kemudian menatap sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke,….aku, mengganggumu, maafkan..a.." kata-kata sakura terputus karena sasuke mencium bibirnya yang mungil. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Ia sudah rindu sekali dengan Sakura. Pelukannya begitu erat. Sakura menintikkan air mata. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Ia bersandar disana untuk menangis.

"Sakura, jangan pergi lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil menangis menintikkan air mata. Sakura terkejut. Ia mendongak dilihatnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke,,," katanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis. Tapi, kali ini…

"Sasuke kenapa menangis?" kata Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkannya.

"Sakura, aku….mencintaimu," Sasuke berkata sambil tergugup. Sakura terkejut. Ia melihat Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia menciumnya lagi. Tapi, hanya sebentar.

"Aku juga Sasuke…sangat mencintaimu!" kata Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dia lega skali. Sakura bahagia sekali hari ini. Di bangku bersejarahnya, cintanya dengan Sasuke akhirnya terbalas juga.


End file.
